


learning something new

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [20]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, doctor/parent!gene, gene's daughter is adorable, teacher!babe, teacher/parent!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr post





	learning something new

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/162857436458/baberoe-teacherparentau-teacherbabe)

 all his life, babe has wanted to teach. he wasn’t really particular about where or what grade, he just knew that he wanted to help kids with the difficulties that come with growing up. turns out, early education was his calling. he’d grown up teaching the kids in his neighborhood geometry and art history and biology, and he was good at it. he loved it. it only made sense to make a career out of it. it’s been three years and he loves his job teaching first graders. they’re energetic, smart, hilarious, and challenging. everyday gets to be an adventure. two weeks into the new school year and his life completely changes. a young girl named charlie, with sharp blue eyes, light red hair, a sassy attitude, a southern accent,  and a jean jacket with the band rancid on the back, is transferred into his class. babe likes her from the moment she slaps bobby wittmore for trying to steal her cookie. before he knows it, it’s november and time for parent teacher conferences. babe is always nervous, he teaches at an elite elementary school and the parents can be intimidating. charlie is the last conference and her father is twenty minutes late before running through the door, charlie in tow. babe’s jaw drops at the flustered man standing in the classroom doorway. pale skin, hair as dark as night, light pink lips stretched across bright white teeth, and a deep, gravely voice apologizing for being late and babe is down for the count. he feels something in him shift, and feels like this man was someone he didn’t know he was looking for. he feels like home.

* * *

 

“hi mr. heffron!” charlie waved excitedly from the doorway before running up to babe and giving him a hug.

“hiya charlie! how are you?”

charlie shrugged and sighed like her troubles were weighing her down and babe fought another smile.

“honestly, i could be better, mr. h. betty johnson stole my red crayon at recess today.”

babe leaned in close, “we’ll just have to get you a whole new pack of crayons, won’t we?”

charlie smiled wide and put her hand up for a high five.

babe returned it before giving her a coloring book and crayons.

he looked up to the girl’s father and his heart started hammering in his chest, nervous for an entirely different reason. 

“you must be gene. hi, i’m mr. heffron, but you can call me babe.”

the man’s eyebrows rose as he shook babe’s hand.

babe laughed curtly, “real name’s edward, but ain’t nobody called me that since catholic school.”

charlie’s father squinted at him and it made babe’s palm sweat. 

he jerkily gestured to the seat in front of his desk, “please have a seat.”

“i’m sorry for bein’ late, but i’m a surgeon at the hospital downtown. with the move and everything, it’s been a little difficult to adjust and get our schedule down.”

babe smiled, “it’s no problem. it’s not like i had anything better to do.”

_smooth babe. real smooth._

he cleared his throat, “anyway, as much as you’re having difficulty adjusting, charlie is thriving.”

charlie piped up, “hear that dad? i’m  _thriving_.”

babe laughed and he saw gene smile fondly. babe could fall in love with that smile.

“her grades are excellent and she’s reading at a second grade level. you have a very bright daughter.”

gene’s looked shifted from anxious to proud, like he was worried on hearing something else.

“i hope you don’t mind me asking, but why the sudden move?”

gene ran a hand through his hair, “i was offered a position at the hospital here that was too good to pass up. i asked charlie if she wanted to live in phiily and she asked me if there was snow here. when i told her yes, she immediately ran to start packing.”

babe laughed and saw the love and adoration gene had for his daughter. if babe could’ve swooned he would’ve.

“well charlie is an incredible girl and you didn’t hear it from me,” babe leaned in to whisper the last part, “but she is probably my favorite student.”

gene laughed and babe felt the warm breath fan across his face and he blushed. 

“that’s awful nice of you, mr. heffron.”

“please call me babe.”

they stared at one another for a moment too long before charlie slammed a picture on babe’s desk.

“here ya go mr. h. i made it for you.”

babe looked and saw who he thought to be himself, charlie, and gene all walking in the park together.

“that you and me and then daddy. i was gonna draw a dog, but i don’t know what kind of dog i wanna get yet. daddy say i have to wait until the summer to pick one out.”

babe was tickled pink, but saw how uncomfortable gene was becoming.

“thank you charlie, i’ll be sure to put it somewhere special.”

she smiled brightly and skipped back to the desk.

“i-i’m sorry about that, she has no filter, just like her mother.”

babe’s heart sank a little.

“i don’t mean to pry, but both parents usually like to come together.”

gene smiled sadly, “she died when charlie was born. it’s just been us two since then.”

babe mentally slapped himself across the face. 

“i-i’m so sorry gene, i didn’t mean to…”

gene smile warmly again, “it’s okay. she was a best friend and we’d gotten way too drunk one night, but i’d make that decision ten times over if it meant i got charlie.”

gene’s eyes widened, he didn’t offer that information to everyone, but something about his daughter’s teacher’s open expression made him want to tell him everything.

babe’s heart melted and he cursed whoever was bringing this man into his life because he was ruining every other man for him in a thirty minute meeting. 

“she’s blessed to have you, gene. you’re doing a wonderful job.”

gene let out a sigh of relief, “i gotta say i’m glad to hear you say that. with the move and doin’ everything on my own, i feel like i’m just guessing at everything. i never feel like i’m doin’ enough, you know?”

babe leaned forward and placed a hand gently on gene’s, attempting to comfort the man, “trust me gene, you’re doing more than a lot of the parents i see. and most of them are parents living off their spouse’s or family’s wealth. you are working full time and trying to raise a five year old on your own. believe me, you’re doin’ just fine.”

babe smiled reassuringly and gene placed a hand on top of gene’s.

babe opened his mouth to say something, anything, when someone interrupted.

“babe, you gotta tell web that there’s such a thing as bigfoot. he won’t believe m-am i interrupting?”

babe and charlie bit out a, “yes,” just as gene said, “no.”

“charlize grab your thing, we need to get home.”

charlie grunted and glared at lieb before walking to babe and giving him a hug.

“bye bye mr. h! see ya tomorrow.”

“bye charlie,” babe extended his hand to gene, “pleasure to meet you gene.” 

he smiled gently and received a tight, slightly uncomfortable one in return.

“mr. heffron.”

they were walking out the door before babe could correct him…again.

lieb spoke up, web silent beside him.

“sorry babe, didn’t mean to interrupt your,” he gestured in the room, “thing.”

babe sighed, “it’s fine,” then he shouted, “david webster bigfoot is one hundred percent real.”

web flew into a rage shouting at the two men and the three left together, lieb and web still arguing, while babe thought about the man he’d met tonight.

* * *

the next few weeks flew by and before babe knew it, it was nearly time for christmas break.

for the past week he’d dedicated each day to different traditions and religious practices around the world. today was the last day and after a holiday themed spelling test, he decided to let the children relax and watch ‘a charlie brown christmas’ and enjoy the rice krispie treats they got to make during art.

as they settled in on the floor, babe sat at his desk and watch the snow slowly fall. he really loved his life sometimes. his phone buzzed and normally he didn’t answer during work, but it was the day before break and he wasn’t teaching right now.

_lieb: web is having an easy family thing at his place on sunday, you down?_

_babe: yeah, provided my family doesn’t drag me into their twelve days of christmas extravaganza. i swear my ma makes shit up every year._

_lieb: lol i don’t even know what her tinsel tower tango was supposed to be. everyone just got drunk and passed out. he said to invite bill and fran, he invited the rest of the guys._

_babe: haha! it was a disaster. and will do, doubt they’ll miss it. fran has been helping kitty with wedding planning and i think bill could use some guy time._

_lieb: i’m cracking up at bill picking out linens._

_lieb: shit i gotta go, bobby jackson keeps pulling layla hyde’s bra strap._

babe laughed softly, counting his blessings that he only has to deal with hair pulling and name calling.

the final bell rang and babe helped the kids bundle up to brave the cold outside before seeing them out the door.

he passed them to the carpool volunteers, went back into the warm school, and answer a call from bill.

“heya babe.”

“hey bill, what’s up?”

“just callin’ to see how you’re holding up since lieb and web crashed your date.”

babe groaned, “it wasn’t a date bill. gene is a student’s father, nothin’ more.”

“uh uh and pig are flyin’ out my ass. you’re lying babe.”

“fine i like him, a lot, but he don’t want anything to do with me bill. i’m just charlie’s teacher.”

babe reached his classroom, head down, and sat down at his desk heavily.

“yup, just his kid’s teacher. nothing that gene roe would ever want to be a part of his life.”

“alright, enough of this whiney bullshit. we’re going to the bar tonight because if i’m asked one more question about color schemes, i’m gonna shoot myself.”

babe laughed, “okay, see you at the 501st at eight.”

* * *

gene was nervous. he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a night off, let alone a night out. but as it was, he was getting ready to go to some popular bar with a couple of friends from work.

charlie was helping him choose what to wear.

he held up to dress shirts.

“neither. just the tshirt dad.”

“baby, it’s twenty degrees outside and daddy isn’t used to anything below sixty.”

“then wear that leather jacket you got to match mine.”

gene smiled, he loved how brazen and fearless his daughter was, especially when it came to her choice in clothing.

“you got it kid.”

gene put it on and held his hands out for her final decision. he was wearing all black from head to toe and it offset his pale skin in the way he liked and knew other men liked as well.

“perfect daddy! you look like james dean but better!”

gene laughed and picked up his daughter throwing her over his shoulder.

he set her down on the counter and got her one of her favorite snacks.

she was chewing loudly when she asked a question that had gene stop in his track from tying his boots.

“daddy, will i ever have another daddy?”

gene didn’t look up, continuing his process, albeit with shaky hands.

“what do you mean princess?”

“like cindy martinez has two mommies and kyle brinker has two daddies. you explained it all to me and i wanna know if you want to find us another daddy.”

“am i not enough sweetheart?”

“of course you are, but sometimes i need another dad for when you’re not here.”

gene’s heart broke a little, but he smiled at his daughter’s inquiry.

“one day, charlie, one day.”

“you should make mr. heffron my new daddy. i like him a lot and he said that he’d be lucky if he had a kid like me.”

gene frowned, he’d been trying to keep his daughter’s teach out of his mind. something about the man clinging to gene and refusing to let go. gene did always have a thing for redheads.

“charlie, i don’t think it’d be appropriate. he’s your teacher and,” someone knocked at the door and gene took charlie down from the counter and plopped her on the floor, “it’s complicated baby.”

charlie shouted, “but he likes you daddy.  _like_  likes you like johnny like me. he told someone named bill that he does.”

gene didn’t know which point to tackled first. his daughter wasn’t a liar, something he’d tried to instill in her since the start and she had taken to it with gusto. the second that babe had talked about him to someone and said he liked him. gene would’ve given anything to be a fly on the wall during that conversation.

“we’ll talk later charlie. the babysitter’s here.”

gene made introductions and was gathering his stuff to leave.

“alright charlie, come say bye to your old man.”

charlie ran into his arms and gene loved when she hugged him like that.

“be good and please try not to discuss politics with this one.”

charlie ruffled her father’s hair.

“i don’t make promises i can’t keep daddy.”

gene laughed and left.

* * *

babe sighed into his beer, bill was talking his ear off about work and he was listening but his mind kept shifting back to gene. god he was crushing harder than he did when he was in grade school. but gene was so magnetic that babe just couldn’t let go.

“god i ain’t see you this lovesick since that jack guy a coupla years back.”

babe groaned, “i’m not lovesick, gene just,” babe looked past bill and his heart stopped when he saw the door open, “is here.”

babe ducked under the table and he wasn’t sure why.

“what babe?” bill ducked under the table with babe.

“he’s here he just walked through the door.”

bill looked, “which one there’s like five guys.”

babe looked up, “which one? the pretty one.”

bill leveled a look at babe that said ‘be more specific dumbass.’

“the pretty one with the black hair and blue eyes that make you wanna stare at them all day,” babe sighed.

“christ, you in love with this guy?”

babe scoffed, not necessarily in denial, “no, there’s no way.”

“you sound like me when i talk about frannie.”

“okay…maybe…a little. no, wait, that’s crazy right?”

bill laugh, “babe ain’t nothin’ about your life ever been sane. your mother’s christmases can attest to that.”

babe laughed and looked over to where gene was laughing with his friends.

“he’s something else, bill.”

he looked to bill and saw a smile that had always made babe weary. it was a smile that told babe that bill was about to do something that he wouldn’t like and more often than not would end up with them in trouble, in a fight, or in jail.

“well, if he’s the guy for you then i gotta meet him don’t i?”

before babe could stop him bill was halfway across the room and made his way right next to where gene was standing. 

babe wanted to look away, run away, and hide, but he couldn’t.

he saw bill grab a glass of wine off the bar and interrupt the conversation the gene was having with his friends.

he saw bill laugh and gene smile before being handed a glass of wine and then…

_oh shit_

bill was pointing directly at babe and babe and gene made eye contact and both men’s eyes widened.

babe waved, awkward and turned back to finish his beer in one full drink.

* * *

gene was startled when the slightly abrasive man started talking directly to him.

“listen man, my best friend thinks you’re something else, he’s just a little shy. this is from him and he’s right over there,” bill pointed to babe and gene followed his finger.

when his eyes caught babe’s his heart skipped.  _fuck_.

“well shit, charlie was right.”

bill laughed, “your daughter right?”

gene nodded.

“babe thinks she hung the moon, i’ve never heard him talk about one of his kids like that.”

gene smiled, “i’ve never heard charlie talk about a teacher like she does him. she really likes him. and i happen to know for a fact that she hung the moon.”

bill laughed, “well i gotta go, the missus is gonna kill me if i’m late again.”

he moved to walk away but turned back to gene, “two things, babe’s been my friend since we was in diapers. you hurt him, i hurt you. got it?”

gene nodded solemnly, the threat very clear.

“and two, he’s head over heels for ya, doc. so don’t blow it.”

gene watched bill yell his goodbye to babe across the bar.

he swallowed a hefty amount of his wine before making his way across the bar.

* * *

_fuck. shit. no. oh my god. i’m gonna kill bill. shit he looks so good. it’s illegal how good he looks right now. and oh my god he’s smiling at me. why is he smiling like that._

“good evening.” gene said in a low voice.

“fuck me,” babe breathed out and then immediately blushed.

“maybe once we get to know each other.” gene winked and babe felt like he melted into a puddle of goo.

gene laughed and sat across from babe, taking a long drink of his glass of wine.

“so,” babe started, “now that i’ve been thoroughly embarrassed. fancy meeting you here.”

gene laughed warmly, “i could say the same about you. it’s..it’s good to see you babe.”

“you too gene”

“i wa-”

“hey gene! you called me babe!”

gene narrowed his eyes, “i did? when?” 

babe smiled, “just now.”

gene laughed, “ _babe,”_ he drawled liking the way it felt on his tongue, “i guess i did.”

babe laughed with him then tried to imitate gene’s voice, “ _babe_.”

the look on gene’s face would have been considered annoyed if he didn’t look so damn fond and lovestruck. it knock the breath of out babe’s lungs.

“heffron, order me another glass of goddamn wine.”

babe laughed and bit his lip, you got it gene.”

that night, as the two migrated closer to one another, they got to know each other.

gene found out about babe’s insecurities as a teacher and babe found out more about gene’s insecurities as a father. they talk about their pasts, their presents, and their hopes for the future. they talked until most of the bar had emptied and there was barely any space between them in the booth.

“you charlie is a really great kid. i mean that gene. if i ever have kids…if they were even a tenth of what charlie is, i’d be happy.”

gene looked at his hands and then back up at babe, “she, uh, she told me you told her that.”

babe’s eyes widened.

“she also a-asked me if i would ever find her another daddy. and then she suggested i ask you because she heard you talking to bill, who i assumed is the man who approached me tonight?”

babe nodded, hanging on every word coming out of gene’s mouth, like he was dreaming and would never dare wake up.

“she said you were talking to him and saying how much you like me…like  _like_ me, as she put it. and who’s this johnny she keeps talk-”

gene was cut off by babe’s warm hands holding onto his face and his warm, soft lips caressing and gliding over his own.

he responded instantly, pulling babe into his arms and breathing in everything about babe, feeling like he was coming home after a long day. kissing babe made him feel like everything was right and okay and would always be that way.

when they pulled apart, gene kept them close, by placing his head on babe’s shoulder.

babe whispered, “wow,” completely in shock over what he’d just experienced.

gene laughed, “yeah.”

babe pulled gene’s head up and kissed him again.

“gene, would you like to go to dinner with me? properly, i mean. i-i want to do this right. i can’t screw it up. not with you.”

gene smiled, falling even more in love with the man in front of him than he already was. he really did have a thing for redheads.

“i’d love that babe.”

babe kissed gene again and felt everything finally fall in place.

* * *

                                                     **two years later.**

babe really hated pta meetings. since he and gene had gotten married, they agreed to share full parental duties. that included pta. carol hastings, the chairwoman of the board, was a prissy, stuck up woman who insisted everything be done exactly her way. and she always demanded she make the brownies for all the bake sales. babe seethed the last time he was assigned popcorn balls. he made phenomenal brownies, goddamn it. 

so it was the christmas pageant planning meeting and carol was being a fucking tyrant. declaring that anything anyone suggested was out of the question.

“christ she’s got a stick up her ass, don’t she?” lieb grunted.

babe laughed, “yeah. she still won’t let me make brownies. and she even brought them here just to shove it in my fucking face, i swear.”

babe was livid about the damn brownies, but he needed to be calm and wait for carol to announce the pageant singers for this year.

charlie had practiced for weeks for a solo and babe watched happily and proudly as she nailed it. he just knew she was going to get it.

“…and the last soloist of the year will be peter hastings.”

the crowd slowly clapped, some fed up and other not surprised that her own son was going to solo.

babe. was. pissed.

he stood up and pointed at the woman in front, “fuck you carol! charlie deserves that part and you know it!”

the other parents gasped, but some looked at babe like he was leading a revolution.

bethany hart stood up, babe had always liked her since she spiked the punch at the pta end of the year party last year, “yeah and you never let any of us pick the themes for the dances.”

bob chardon stood up next, “and my wife jessica made amazing bouquets for the banquet last year and you threw them out!”

as others stood up and demanded a new chairperson, babe was fueled.

he strode over to the table by the front of the stage.

he grabbed the tray of brownies. brownies that should’ve been his.

“and everyone hates your goddamn brownies.”

he threw them on the ground and the crowd cheered. 

lieb was dying of laughter, god he and web should have kids if it led to shit like this.

he saw babe storm out and followed him.

babe was laughing but looked scared, “gene’s gonna fucking kill me.”

* * *

after babe had calmed charlie down after breaking the news of her not getting the solo. 

she was all tucked in and asleep and babe trudged downstairs.

he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sighed after a long sip.

gene walked through the door and the look on his face told babe they were about to argue.

more like, babe was about to get yelled at.

twenty minutes later, babe was proven right. gene was yelling at him.

“and i can’t believe you destroyed her brownies. carol is vindictive and shows favoritism, but christ babe we have to still see these people.”

babe nodded. he didn’t feel bad, carol had deserved it for the years they’ve had to tolerate her.

“and i had to tell her some shit about my job adding stress and i’ve been working long hours so you’ve had more on your plate.”

babe stopped there.

“what the fuck gene? that woman doesn’t deserve anything less than the truth. and she certainly doesn’t need to know jack shit about our family.”

gene sighed, “what was i supposed to do babe? she was going to demand for you resignation. i had to talk her down.”

babe was taken aback by that. his shoulder slumped in exhaustion.

“i-i’m sorry gene, that woman is just horrible. and she purposely didn’t give charlie the solo just so her untalented son could have the solo. i only just got our daughter to calm down. she was devastated.”

gene’s heart swelled every time babe used the word “out” to describe their family. “our” home. “our” life. “our” love. “our daughter. the last one was his personal favorite.

“i’m sorry babe, but we’ll get through this. if i have to go to meeting from now on, i will. i didn’t realize it was so brutal. and charlie will be okay, she doesn’t deserve that, she deserves that solo, but she’s strong and resilient. she’ll be okay.”

babe sighed and pulled gene to him, “i just love you both so much. it’s hard not to want to protect and fight for you both. that’s how i’ve always shown my love, even since i was a kid. bill and i had too many black eyes as kids.”

gene smiled and pulled babe into a soft, but strong, kiss.

“i love you babe heffron.”

babe breathed out a sigh of relieved tension, “god, i love you gene roe.”

they heard a soft yawn and charlie sleepily asked, “you guys fighting?”

gene laughed and moved to pick up charlie, “no baby, we’re just talking.”

babe looked at his family with nothing but pure love and adoration in his eyes and gene fell in love all over again.

“hey princess, i think papa needs to be cheered up. why don’t we give him your christmas present early?”

charlie perked up, “really?!”

gene nodded, “yeah.”

he put charlie down and she ran like the wind to the large tree in their living room.

gene pulled out his phone, needed to commemorate this moment forever.

babe sat on the kitchen floor with charlie in his lap.

“let’s see what this is, my queen. a present for a lowly servant like me.”

charlie laughed, “you’re not a servant papa, you’re a knight in shining armor.”

babe delivered a kiss to the top of charlie’s head as he finished ripping the wrapping paper off the picture frame.

as he read the paper inside the simple frame, his hands shook and tears ran down his cheeks.

charlie jumped up and wrapped her arms around babe who hugged her tight and looked at gene in absolute astonishment and  _pure love and happiness._

gene moved to the floor to join his husband and daughter. 

he kissed babe until they were absolutely breathless.

“merry christmas papa!”

“merry christmas charlie!”

“merry christmas daddy!”

“merry christmas princess!”

gene whispered against babe’s lips, “merry christmas babe.”

babe laughed and whispered back, “merry christmas gene.”

on that kitchen floor, in a simple macaroni and rhinestone frame made by their daughter, sat a paper that stated that edward heffron had full parental and custodial rights of charlize antoinette roe. charlie was officially and legally his. as was gene.

on that kitchen floor, babe’s entire world came together. 


End file.
